Budnik/XIII
My opuścimy Julusię odjeżdżającą we łzach do dworu i Pawłową, która łzy udaje, pociąga nosem, oczy wyciera, spluwa, charka, w sercu się radując próżnowaniem i dostatkiem przyszłym: powróćmy do miasteczka, gdzie stary Bartosz i Maciej uwięzieni siedzą. Na starcu przekonanym o swej niewinności, nie mogącym pojąć, aby go jakimkolwiek, bodaj najniepoczciwszym sposobem oplątać miano w sidła, stan nowy zupełnie dla niego czynił w początku wrażenie lekkiej rany, która by nie będąc śmiertelną, srodze wszakże bolała. Lecz gdy po pierwszym i drugim dniu z początków śledztwa przekonał się, jak misternie Żyd uplątał sieć na jego zgubę, ponura rozpacz opanowała starca, któremu nie tak kara jak hańba występku była straszną. Jemu, co się nigdy nie zmazał niczym, na starość posądzonym być za złodziejstwo, uwięzionym ze złodziejami, karanym jak złodziej! W pierwszych chwilach o mało nie oszalał, potem przetrwawszy je upadł na słomę i począł gorąco się modlić, nareszcie zachorzał. Zwolna i zdrowie staremu po troszce wracało, ale smutek i rozpacz zostały. Maciej tymczasem przywołany do śledztwa, obwiniony o uczestnictwo, trzęsiony po więzieniu i znaleziony zbyt na budnika bogatym, bo miał dziesięć dukatów, zmieszał się jak winowajca, usiłował wytłumaczyć, jąkał, bąkał, ale im dłużej mówił, tym mocniej plątał. W sprawie ojca jął rozpowiadać tak, jakby go chciał umyślnie potępić. Było to tylko głupstwo. Pomocnik poddawał mu odpowiedzi, on je za nim powtarzał, a za jego słowy pisano zeznania, które Maciej wielkim znakiem krzyża na końcu utwierdzał. Gdy staremu odczytano zeznanie syna, popatrzał ponuro i zamilkł. Odtąd postanowił nie odpowiadać i słowa na żadne pytania, nie tłumaczyć się i nie uniewinniać wcale. Zdał sprawę swoja na Boga, a w dumie swej i cnocie uwziął się na stoickie milczenie i wytrwałość. Maciej na pierwsze zapytanie: czy widział, kto konie przyprowadził, odpowiedział, że Bramko; który gdy krzyknął mu głośno, że łże, poprawił, że był tam jakiś Żyd nieznajomy. Napisano więc nieznajomego tylko Żyda. Bramko, że sam pierwszy doniósł, gdzie się konie ukradzione znajdowały, uprzedził, że pewnie na niego przez zemstę potwarz rzucać będą. Potem spytany, czy konie za pozwoleniem ojca zostawiono u mego, odpowiedział, że nie. I znowu na lepszą drogę naprowadzony argumentem bardzo silnym, poprawił się, że Żyd coś szeptał, że on nic nie słyszał, że o niczym nie wie, że może była jaka umowa. Spytano dokąd prowadzono konie; zaklął się naprzód, że ojciec jemu kazał je do miasteczka do Pomocnika odprowadzić, ale zakrzyczany znowu, dodał natychmiast, że ojciec sam zaraz siadł je wieść, a on nie wie, dokąd i po co. W ostatku dobadywany jeszcze, czy Żydzi często tam bywali, nagadał, ile razy ich gdzie w lesie widział i zeznał, że u Jakuba Paciorkiewicza, budnika, często konie podejrzane widywano. Słowem, poplótł Maciej niestworzone rzeczy, prawdę i fałsze, i takie półsłowa, które spisujący kancelista mógł powywracać, jak chciał, czego nie omieszkał też uczynić i skierować je na najpewniejsze potępienie budników. Bramko swoje doniesienie i zeznanie ułożył bardzo zręcznie i to zabójczym było dla starca. Nie było komu ani się za niego ująć, ani posmarować, ani chodzić i prosić. Córka, której kłamano, że ojciec co chwila ma powrócić, nie wiedziała całkiem o położeniu jego i niebezpieczeństwie; bracia budnicy, siedzący w lesie, nim się rozsłuchali, nim naradzili, nim namyślili pójść, nim to uskutecznili, wiele a wiele upłynęło czasu nienagrodzonego. Już i liście na drzewach zapachem napełniały powietrze, a starzec jeszcze siedział w dusznym, zamkniętym, miejskim tak zwanym więzieniu. Lecz jak zmieniony, jak zestarzały, jak znędzniały, jak strapiony i własnym położeniem, i niedołężnością syna, i niepokojem o córkę, o którą się lękał, i spodleniem, które go spotkało! Ciężko było poznać! Duma i powaga, które tę piękną twarz niedawno jeszcze tak charakterystyczną czyniły, zmieniły się teraz w rozpacz niemą i głęboką, milczącą boleść; przywalony zdawał się o kilka lat starszym, na skroni jego ciemny włos nagle poczynał się srebrzyć i bieleć. Dokoła oczu zapadła skóra i porysowały się marszczki, a usta, zacięte silnie, z trudnością nawet na westchnienie otwierały się; tak je wola starca rozkazem milczenia zamknęła potężnie. Maciej ogłupiony bardziej jeszcze, nie wiedząc, co się z nim dzieje, najspokojniej znosił więzienie i godził się ze swym losem. Mawiał tylko czasami, że boi się, jak ich uwolnią, aby go tatulo nie połajali. Nie chcąc czasu tracić uczył się fajkę palić. Budnik 013